Tu amigo secreto
by Headless Angel
Summary: (One shot) Los regalos de San Valentín son, muchas veces, producto del consumismo, una forma de guardar apariencias, una hipócrita cortina. Aunque siempre hay uno es sincero, que viene del corazón. Esta es la historia de uno de ellos. Pareja: Ritsu Onodera y Masamune Takano. (Publicado originalmente en mi cuenta de AY, en febrero del 2015.)


La historia detrás de esto es así: en mi prepa/ secundaria jugaban cada año a esto y yo, como deben de imaginar, era de los que no recibían nada. Entonces me regale este fic. Lo corregí para poder publicarlo acá.

Espero lo disfruten. c: ¡Feliz 14 de febrero!

 _A la directora, quien no era malvada, ella sólo nos quiso preparar para la vida en la U._

* * *

Sábado. Casi era medio día cuando Onodera Ritsu despertó. Aunque el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, hacía frio. Uno extremo. Poco faltaba para que la nieve callera. Resultaba normal pensando que eran mediados de febrero. Adormilado aún, quiso abrazarse al hombre con el que había dormido. Sin embargo, se encontró solo en la gran cama.

Se fue incorporando paulatinamente del lecho para quedar sentado. Espero así hasta despabilarse por completo. Frotó sus ojos. Sólo entonces notó el papel doblado que se encontraba en la almohada de quien, desde hacía seis meses, era su amante, Takano Masamune.

Lo tomó y leyó lo siguiente.

Ritsu:

Tuve que ir a casa de Igarashi-sensei. Tiene problemas con el manuscrito. Tú no te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Desayuna y prepárate, por favor. Quiero pasar la tarde a tu lado. Mientras me esperas, recuerda que, estás en tu casa. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana.

T. Masamune.

" _Oh cierto-_ _pensó el castaño_ _\- hoy es 14 de febrero y acordamos salir a festejar. Con tanto trabajo en la editorial, lo había olvidado_ "

De inmediato se puso nervioso. Era el primer día de san Valentín que pasarían juntos como pareja oficial. No sabía lo que harían. Aquello aumentaba su nerviosismo. Decidió no pensar y simplemente hacer lo que el hombre de cabellos como el ébano le había indicado.

Preparó un desayuno simple pero nutritivo. Comió en la muda compañía de varios manuscritos apilados sobre la mesa mientras pensaba en qué podría hacer por su compañero en ese día especial. Como no se le ocurría nada, sólo termino sus alimentos. Ya se pondrían de acuerdo cuando Masamune regresara.

Se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, esmerándose en su arreglo. Aunque, considerando que era un hombre, no se demoró demasiado. Masamune aún no había llegado y el joven de ojos esmeralda se aburrió. Recordó entonces lo dicho, o más bien escrito, por el mayor. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió a la pequeñísima "biblioteca" del departamento.

¡Oh! ¡Benditos sean los libros! Desde la más tierna infancia estos habían sido un hogar para Ritsu. Al volverse un joven, cobijaron en su seno, como una madre lo hace con su bebé, a su primer amor. Cuando se halló solo, fueron sus más fieles amigos. No le quitaron la depresión, más la habían más llevadera. Y ahora, ahora que había logrado sanarse, ahora que había recuperado a su Masamune, eran mudos testigos de su vida al lado de su gran amor.

Su Masamune. Su gentil caballero. En ese sentido, el del amor por la literatura, era igual a él mismo. Quizá a ello se debía la fuerza de su amor. ¿Cómo no amar a alguien que es amante de la lectura? Son las mejores personas...

Había varios tipos de libros diferentes en el estante. Muchos de ellos ya los había leído antes. Algunos en la escuela media o en Londres, incluso en la universidad. Se estaba debatiendo entre Poe o Lovecraft cuando otro libro llamó su atención.

Estaba atorado entre el estante y la pared. Parecía olvidado y bastante viejo, incluso parecía demasiado frágil. Eso conmovió al castaño. Lo tomó con sumo cuidado, con respeto. Al verlo, se impresión. Casi había olvidado aquel libro, aquella dulce historia que antaño le regaló al que fuera su senpai.

El ángel sin cabeza.

Con el libro entre sus brazos, se dirigió a echarse sobre el sofá.

Empezó a leer _: "Ahora que septiembre se cierne azul y brumoso sobre la tierra, me gustaría visitar mi tumba en las primeras horas de la tarde y quedarme allí hasta que, bajo los oblicuos rayos del sol, la sombra de mi lápida se alarga e inclina y lame ya el ruedo de mi falda..."_ (*) Sin embargo, lejos se hallaba su pensamiento de aquella tranquila colina en Weimar. Su memoria se encontraba, más bien, en un día similar a este, pero once años antes. Cuando aún iba al instituto...

Era lunes por la mañana y al entrar al colegio, un Onodera Ritsu de catorce (Casi quince) años vio algo inusual. Un grupo de risueñas chicas, que revoloteaban en torno a una mesita de regalos para el juego de " El amigo secreto"

Las reglas eran simples: se podía colocar cualquier regalo en la mesa, siempre de forma anónima, y éste sería entregado a su destinatario por una de las profesoras el viernes de San Valentín.

Se le antojaba un tanto ridículo, empero la idea se le quedó grabada en la mente. Estuvo con él buena parte del día. Incluso en la biblioteca, donde habitualmente era otro quién invadía sus pensamientos. La idea se hizo más fuerte mientras medio leía, medio admiraba a Saga Masamune, el joven de aura triste al que él tanto amaba, dirigirse a la bibliotecaria.

—Buenas tardes señorita. Me gustaría saber si el libro "El ángel sin cabeza" está aquí disponible—Preguntó Masamune.

—Déjeme ver, joven- la joven tecleó algo rápidamente—Oh... lo lamento, pero no. Y usted sabe que aquí tenemos un gran acervo. Me temo que le será difícil conseguirla.

—Ni modo—suspiró con gran decepción—De cualquier manera, le agradezco su ayuda.

—No hay de que, muchacho. Estamos para servirle. — y la chica le dio una sonrisa cordial antes de seguir con su trabajo.

El joven fue entonces a buscar algún otro libro y se fue a sentar en su lugar habitual, olvidándose del resto del mundo. Ritsu, como el buen acosador que era, había oído la conversación. Notó que el aura del otro se tornó aún más taciturna al recibir la negativa. Debía ser una novela muy especial. Eso o sí que se moría por leerla. Entonces lo supo: Él debía conseguirla. Tenía el poder para hacerlo. Que sus padres fueran dueños de una importante editorial le daba enormes ventajas cuando de conseguir libros extraños se trataba.

* * *

Por la tarde, apenas su madre regresó a casa, le pidió el libro en cuestión. Pensó que algo le preguntaría, pero Mizuki conocía a su hijo, y en parte sospechaba el motivo. Aunque no que "El motivo" fuera un chico. Simplemente decidió respetar la privacidad del joven. Dijo que si, con mucho gusto la conseguiría el libro en menos de dos días.

Y dicho y hecho. La noche siguiente, la elegante mujer entró al cuarto del castaño. Cargaba entre sus brazos un par de libros. Ambos eran la misma historia, en ediciones diferentes.

—Fue un poquitín difícil, Ritsu, pero te conseguí dos portadas diferentes. Puedes quedarte con ambas.

Los dejó sobre el regazo de su hijo como si le entregara algo muy importante. Todos en aquella casa trataban así a los libros, pues sabían el esfuerzo que representaba crear uno.

—Muchas gracias, madre. Las dos son muy bonitas.

—No hay de qué. —Sonrió dulcemente y acarició el cabello castaño. Luego caminó hacia la puerta—Disfrutarlos mucho. Te quiero, hijo.

El chico también le sonrió y contestó:

—Yo también te quiero.

Estaba solo de nuevo. Ritsu tomó los libros y empezó a analizarlos. Entonces ya eran ediciones algo viejas. Sin embargo, ambas tenían bellas portadas, que provocaban un sentimiento de nostalgia ajena, por la otra historia que jamás se podría conocer. En la primera portada aparecía el dibujo de una bella joven, una pequeña condesa vestida a la antigua. Esta estaba acompaña por un gallardo soldado, que la abrazaba con ternura. La segunda, por su parte, era más simple, pero elegante. En ella no aparecían imágenes, solo el título, bellamente escrito en letras doradas.

Ritsu no se lo tuvo que pensar demasiado. Presentía que, muy en el fondo, su querido Senpai era un alma muy romántica. No había mejor elección posible que la primera portada. Sin duda alguna, esa sería del agrado del chico. Lo envolvió con sumo cuidado en un papel verde y colocó sobre el un listón azul. Tembló al escribir la nota con el destinatario:

 _Para: Saga Masamune._

 _De: alguien que te quiere mucho._

¡Ahora le sorprendía recordar aquella nota! ¿Dónde había quedado aquella sinceridad que en la adolescencia lo había caracterizado? Ritsu detuvo un momento la lectura y su propia torrente de recuerdos para sonreír por pura nostalgia. ¡Qué lejos estaba ya de él ese niño que había sido! Suspiró y volvió a lo que estaba antes.

La novela, como casi todas las que el de ojos avellana leía, era una novela un tanto extraña; pero no por ello menos bella. No se le podía calificar de Rosa, al menos no completamente. Más tampoco podía entrar en la categoría de Histórica. Era un poco de ambas. La trama era esta:

Una joven condesa, Clarinda, vivía en de forma monótona con su esposo en Weimar, Alemania. Hasta que un día conoce a un noble español. Él se llama Felipe. Se enamoran a primera vista en una fiesta. Ella decide escaparse con él a un pueblo idílico y pintoresco, como de ensueño, pero completamente real: Guanajuato. El romance se acaba pronto, cuando la pobre mujer termina perdiendo todo, inmersa en una sangrienta guerra que no era suya. La guerra por la independencia de México.

Era una magnífica historia, aunque un tanto olvidada. Ritsu, tanto el joven como el actual, no podía evitar suspirar ante la belleza del amor de Clarinda y Felipe. Incluso siendo un hombre, incluso cuando tenía el corazón roto. Intuía que al de cabellos de ébano le pasaba igual...

Poner el regalo junto con los otros representó toda una odisea para Ritsu. Le daba pena que alguien lo viera. Se suponía que eran las chicas quienes entregaban regalos ese día. Así pues, se aseguró de quedarse a solas antes de sacar el paquete de su mochila y rápidamente colocarlo en la mesita. Una vez que terminó, se fue corriendo.

Ritsu se pasó los días que siguieron un estado de extremo nerviosismo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que había hecho algo realmente grave, como esconder un cadáver o vender droga, y no entregar un regalo anónimo. Para cuando llegó el viernes, el tan esperado día catorce, aumentó su comportamiento sospechoso.

El día no sería muy pesado: sólo tres horas de clase. El resto sería una especie de fiesta, con comida, otros jueguitos bobos y parejas acarameladas por todos lados. La entrega de regalos del "Amigo Secreto" tuvo lugar cuando faltaba poco para la salida. Para ese punto, todos estaban expectantes.

Iban llamando a los chicos y entregándoles sus regalos. Resultaba sorprendentemente divertido, aunque un tanto injusto. Mientras algunos chicos recibían varias cosas, otros nada. Tanto Masamune como Ritsu eran de los primeros, y el de ojos jade tuvo que esperar, con el alma en un hilo, a que su regalo fuera entregado.

Por fin fue turno de librito. El pobre corazón de Ritsu no lo soportó más. No logró ver cuando su presente fue entregado. Intento cargar todas sus cosas y esconderse, pero calló, literalmente, a los pies de Ann, quien lo acompañaba como la fiel amiga que era.

Masamune tomó el regalo no sin sorpresa. Apenas vio la tarjetita, supo de quién se trataba. Y a pesar de su fría personalidad, era joven y se sentía solo. Le conmovió el regalo. Estaba acostumbrado a recibirlos cada año. Sabía que tenía popularidad entre las chicas, aún si él no la pedía, y siempre lo llenaban de regalos que no necesitaba.

Este sin duda era el más humilde. Y el más sincero, quizá en el que con más cariño le habían dado en toda su vida. Ese libro era realmente importante para él. Representaba todo lo que sabía de su verdadero padre, lo único que los unía.

Pese a nunca había hablado con él, y por ende no sabía lo mucho que significaba, el otro joven, su pequeño acosador, como lo apodaba con cariño, había logrado encontrar el libro y dárselo. Saga se enterneció mucho. Le parecía que empezaba a querer a ese castaño de ojos esmeraldas que lo seguía como su sombra. En ese momento supo que, tarde o temprano, tendría que agradecerle a ese chico. Oda Ritsu, su Ritsu...

* * *

" _Era amor del maldito, el amor sin evasión posible... (*)_ "No había transcurrido más de una hora. Ritsu estaba tan ensimismado con la lectura que ya iba por la mitad. Además, hacía tantos años que lo había leído que, la historia y sus propios recuerdos, se mezclaban. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿Qué había pasado con su propia edición? Entre tantas mudanzas y demás, seguro se había perdido.

O tal vez se había quedado en la casa de su familia en Inglaterra.

Ritsu estaba tan concentrado que no advirtió que Masamune había entrado ya en la casa. Éste pudo notar cual libro era el que tenía que tan atrapado al hombre. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa. " _Ahora que recuerdo... Nunca le di las gracias por aquello_ " Para hacerle notar su presencia, y con suavidad, para no alterarlo mucho, rodeó la cabeza del castaño, acariciando amorosamente, otra cosa que, por cierto, se mencionaba en la novela, aquel par de labios que tanto le gustaban.

—Ritsu. Mi único. Veo que has encontrado mi gran tesoro.

Onodera sólo suspiro dejándose hacer. En verdad esa era una caricia muy placentera. Se rio levemente ante la ironía que el apodo representaba. Tampoco era que quisiera reprocharle algo sobre su pasado a Masamune, pero le hacía gracia. Queriendo saber si el mayor se había enterado de aquel episodio, le respondió.

— ¿En verdad? Eso suena interesante. Dime ¿Por qué es este librucho tan importante para ti?

Masamune logró captar el jueguito y sonrió. Caminó para quedar frente a su amante.

— Me recuerda a dos personas que me son muy importantes: Mi verdadero padre. Y _alguien que me quiere mucho_. —Ritsu lo miró con suficiencia. Cuando quería, era bueno regalando cosas. —Pero, querido, tú debes conocer esa historia mejor que yo. ¿O no?

Mientras hablaba se acercaba más a su primer amor. Una vez que cerró la boca, estaba casi a horcajadas sobre Ritsu.

—No lo recuerdo... ¿Me ayudarías?

—Será un placer.

Y por fin Masamune rompió la distancia entre ambos. Besó a Onodera. Lo abrazó por la cintura. El hombre menor correspondió acariciándole el cabello. Las manos que tenían libres se unieron suavemente. Y cayeron, tranquilas y dulces, sobre el libro que había iniciado todo. Se besaron un largo rato. Tanto que ya el aire les faltaba. Hubieran podido morir asfixiados por aquello. Ambos dirían que, de haber sido así, hubiera sido la muerte más bella de todas.

Se dieron espacio para respirar, pero no deshicieron su abrazo.

— Gracias por la ayuda— Habló Ritsu sonriendo— Ya lo recordé.

—Soy yo quien debe decirlo. — Besó la nariz de su amado. — Nunca te agradecí aquello.

—No fue nada. Lo hice por amor.

Masamune se llevó la mano del de ojos esmeralda a la boca. Depositó un beso fugaz sobre su dorso. Ritsu se sonrojo, aun así le sonrió al hombre. Sólo entonces el mayor se levantó y le ayudo al otro a hacerlo.

—Vamos, vayamos a celebrar lo que queda de este día.

—Sí.

Takano avanzó sólo unos pasos. Entonces sintió como Ritsu lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—" _Te quiero siempre, siempre..."(*)_

El mayor sonrió y sus manos cubrieron las del contrario.

 _—"Yo también te quiero, siempre, siempre, siempre"(*)_

El hombre de ojos avellana se dio la vuelta. Se besaron por última vez. Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano. Sin duda alguna era amor verdadero. Uno que sólo tenía por mudo testigo aun viejo, y casi olvidado, libro.

* * *

Un consejo. Si algún día llegan a encontrarse con esta novela, cómprenla sin dudarlo. Sin mentir, es una de las más grandes historias de amor que conozco (y tiene una partecita homo, aunque es mínima.)

 _(*)Fragmentos de la novela antes mencionada._

Se agradecen mucho los reviews, votos y/o favs.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
